This study is designed to determine whether tow genetically engineered human bone marrow growth factors, interleukin-3 (IL-3) and granulocyte- macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF) will stimulate more rapid recovery of the marrow after autologous bone marrow transplant.